Rise of the Shadows
by KorvasTerindar
Summary: Dr. Jumba Jookiba has been captured by a secret organization with the intent on using him to create an army of unsurpassed strength. For ten years, there was silence... On Earth, lilo grew up, her life went on as it always had, the everyday grind of life going on. However...this was soon to change. Rated M for future intense action and possible lemons
1. And So it Begins

**Okay, in Lilo and Stitch. This should be a good one. Tell me what you think.  
A.N.:I do not own Lilo and Stitch.**

Prologue

Dr. Jumba Jookiba sat on his knees in a dimly lit, windowless room, his hands tied behind his back. His body was battered and bruised, large black splotches apparent on his arms, body, and face. Only a few days earlier, on a trip home to see his family, his ship had been attacked by an unknown force. He had had no idea why they had attacked him, assuming that they were just pirates. But they hadn't asked for valuables, they hadn't demanded a ransom. They hadn't even talked to him. All they had done was bind him in this room, coming in every so often to beat him senseless for whatever reason. He wasn't hoping that rescue would come, no one knew he was missing and even fewer actually cared. His only hope was either that death would release him, or that his captors would finally tell him what it was they wanted.

He sighed heavily, continuing to stare blankly at the floor with his two good eyes. As time ticked by, he heard the door to his cell open. Two armed aliens stepped into the room, their faces hidden by masks and goggles. The one to Jumba's right said in a scratchy voice, "The Master wishes to see you now."

Jumba felt the other alien move behind him, undoing his shackles and then pulling him to his feet, after being incarcerated for so long, he barely had the strength to stand, let alone resist them. The alien guards guided him out of the room and down a series of hallways. He had been blindfolded when he was first brought here, and even now without it, there wasn't much to see. The walls were dark and dimly lit, all of them constructed in a style he did not recognize. After traveling for over a mile through these tunnels, the group eventually came to a set of large imposing doors. Unlike the other doors that they had passed, these were massive and intricate, carved with such delicacy and splendor, with old, alien glyphs of some dead language carved into them. The alien that had untied Jumba placed his hand on a console in the wall, immediately causing the door to slide apart. Jumba was pushed through into the dark room and the doors closed behind him instantly.

Inside the room was a long antechamber, with a large high backed throne sitting at the end. The figure who sat upon this throne was hidden in shadow, nothing of him could be seen at all. As Jumba contemplated if he should speak or not, a deep, scratchy voice echoed across the room, "You. Come forth."

Jumba did as he was told and walked down the hall towards the throne, his movements slow due to his injuries. When he was within a few yards of it, the figure ordered him to stop and he did so. After a few moments the shadowy figure said, "I assume you are wondering why I had you brought here."

Jumba did not immediately answer, but eventually said, "No...I don't know why I was brought here."

The shadowed figure chuckled a bit, the sound sending a shiver down Jumba's spine as the man on the throne said, "Given your reputation for acts of evil and genetic experimentation, I would have figured the answer was self-evident. Why else would someone go through the effort of capturing you?"

Jumba felt a slight tinge of worry, mixed with pride and ego as he said, "You know you could have asked for me, I might have come willingly."

The shadowed figure laughed and said, "Oh, I don't think so. Your time on Earth with those humans has softened you. You wouldn't have agreed to come to me, especially seeing what I want."

The sound of rustling met Jumba's ears as the creature shifted in his seat and after a long pause he said, "I want you to create for me an army of genetically enhanced super soldiers. Now I know your probably thinking that shouldn't be any big deal, but I don't want enhanced versions of typical beings. I want soldiers that can heal from any injury, move faster than any known being, with senses heightened to the extreme. I want soldiers who could tear through that experiment you call Stitch as easily as if he were made of air, I want an army that is truly unstoppable."

Jumba felt a definite feeling of dread welling up inside him, a feeling that eclipsed everything. He had dabbled in creating super soldiers, with Stitch being his greatest creation. To make something that surpassed Stitch…he felt like he would be betraying him and Lilo. Jumba held his head high, so to speak, and said, "I don't think so. Why would I possibly work with you, especially after all you put me through? If you want to create super soldiers, why don't you get Hämsterviel, or even examine Experiment 629?"

The shadowed figure chuckled again and said, "Oh, you don't have a choice in this I'm afraid. We did go and see your associate in prison and did examine that failure of an experiment of yours…well, lets just say they were less than enlightening."

The figure made a sudden movement, his arm briefly coming into the dim light as he tossed something towards Jumba. It was a wrapped box of all things and Jumba, confused, caught it. He felt a feeling of apprehension welling up inside him as he took hold of the bindings and undid them, opening the lid of the box. He let out a yell of shock and disgust, dropping the box to the floor, the severed heads of both Hämsterviel and Leeroy rolling out across the floor. Jumba's hands were trembling as he stared at all that was left of those two beings, eventually managing to look back at the throne upon which the creature sat. He could tell, even without seeing him that the vile being was smiling.

The voice spoke out again and this time he said, "I see that this made an impact on you. You rabbit friend, making all those wild claims of intelligence, only to pay the price for his lies, and your experiment, well…he put up a fight, all those clones. By the time we'd gotten through examining those worthless things and got to him, his body makeup was too unstable for us to gleam anything of use from it. Unfortunately for him, by that time I was...aggravated."

The creature laughed a bit again then continued by saying, "You will help us create this army, whether you like it or not. If you do it well, and willingly, then perhaps I will not kill you when your usefulness has expired. Resist, and I shall have to take a more…primitive route…to making you obey me. The choice is yours, decide now."

Jumba looked back at the disembodied heads of two people he knew. One dead for being less than what he claimed, another killed out of frustration and anger. What did that mean for him? If he willingly worked with this madman, then he could save his own life, but thousands would likely die by his own creations. On the other hand, from what this creature had said, they would die anyway, even if he willingly helped or not. Really, there was only one option that appealed to him. Jumba looked back at the shadowed figure and said with a heavy, defeated tone, "Fine…I'll do it."

The creature chuckled again and said, "I knew you'd see it my way. I will have quarters and a lab prepared for you. Also, see a doctor when you have a moment, you look rather beat up."

The creature laughed again while Jumba walked away, inwardly hating himself and this whole predicament, hoping that in some way, someone would be able to stop it.


	2. The Invasion

**Here we go, read and enjoy. Be sure to like, favorite, and comment.**

Chapter 1

Lilo sat under the branches of a waving palm tree, the hot summer sun of Hawaii beating down on her. Her long black hair was draped casually down her shoulders to the middle of her back, her native brown skin glistening with a layer of sweat. She wore a loose fitting white t-shirt and a simple pair of blue jeans. To her left sat an open school bag, with all manner of books and school supplies spilling out of it onto the soft earth. She was now no longer the little girl she used to be. Now eighteen and a high school student in the final year of school, eagerly looking forward to having to no longer have to deal with the rigors of school. It'd be such a relief to just be able to have some free time and not have to get up every day at six just to make it to school on time.

She was convinced that it was going to be like constant summer vacation but her sister, Nani, had told her that it was anything but. Other than her schooling, not much had changed over the intervening years, Pleakly still lived in the area, though he had stopped living in the same house as the rest of the family when Lilo had turned 13. Jumba had never come back from his trip to see his relatives and the popular believe was that he had met some nice girl and decided to not come back to earth, despite being in exile. Nani had married David the year before Pleakly had moved out, and when Lilo had turned sixteen, Nani had decided that Lilo was old enough to live on her own, though Lilo suspected that she just wanted to start her own family in her own house. And indeed, a few months after Nani had moved out, she had announced that she was pregnant. The boy, whom Nani had name Kei, was now a bouncing two year old…that Nani frequently asked Lilo to look after.

Lilo smirked a bit as she contemplated her young nephew. The boy was an energetic child, often times getting into things that he shouldn't, exploring and generally frightening both Lilo and even Stitch with his antics. Lilo smiled a bit as she thought about her friend and constant companion, Stitch. He had been instrumental in keeping her little nephew out of danger for all those times that Lilo had babysit him, on top of being the one responsible for the general maintenance of the house. Lilo smiled wider as she thought about him. He was an alien, the first one that she had ever met. Officially designated Experiment 626, he had long since adopted the name Stitch, given to him by Lilo herself when she had first purchased him as a pet dog when she was eight. When she had first bought him, he had been a small blue alien, who stood as tall as she did when he stood on his hind legs. His eyes were jet black, his tail was short and stubby, and his fur had many even stripes on it.

This was how she had known him, at least until she saw his true form. As an alien, he possessed an extra set of arms, two antennae and a series of sharp, poisonous spines on his back, but otherwise looked the same. He hadn't aged much over the years, he was still the small blue alien she had always known. Lilo wondered if he would ever grow any larger, or change at all. Lilo shrugged and closed her school book, packing up all her school things. It didn't really matter if Stitch grew or not, and it certainly didn't help her schoolwork worrying about it. It being summer, she really didn't need to be doing school work, but she wanted to be done with her studies for good, so she was using her summer to try and finish school so she didn't have to bother with it anymore. It was a pain, but she was determined to do it. She leaned back against the palm tree looking out towards the sea. As she sat there watching it, a set of heavy footsteps reached her ears and a few moments later, Stitch dropped down on the ground beside her. The years had been good to him, he didn't look much different, his features were sharper than they had been, but otherwise, he had stayed pretty much the same in appearance.

He smiled a bit at her and stretched broadly before asking, "So, done with work for today?"

Lilo nodded and leaned over against Stitch, her eyes closed as she said, "I know I said I wanted to get my school work done over the summer, but this sucks…"

Stitch chuckled a bit and said, "Well, it's your fault. I tried to tell you to just wait until the school year started again, spend some time relaxing instead."

Lilo grunted and said, "I know, don't remind me…"

She yawned, the warmth of the tropical sun filling her with a great desire to just lie down and take a nap. She snuggled up against Stitch and said, "You don't mind if I take a nap here do you?"

Stitch rolled his eyes a bit and said, "A little late to be asking me don't you think?"

He smiled a bit and rubbed her shoulders gently and wasn't surprised when Lilo dropped off to sleep moments after. He grinned a bit broader and leaned back against the palm tree behind him, closing his eyes a bit to enjoy a nap himself. It seemed like only a few minutes later when he heard someone clearing their throat beside him. Opening his eyes, he looked to his left and saw, much to his surprise, the Grand Councilwoman standing a few feet away from him. He raised an eyebrow at her and she beckoned for him to come to her with a simple wave of her arm. Stitch gently removed Lilo from her position in his lap and got to his feet, moving over quickly to the Councilwoman and asking, "Grand Councilwoman…What are you doing here?"

The Councilwoman looked past him at Lilo and said, "It's best if we don't talk here. Come with me."

She clasped her hands behind her back and walked away from the spot where Lilo was sleeping, with Stitch following close behind her. When they were a good distance away the Councilwoman turned back to Stitch and said, "I have a question for you in regards to your creator, Jumba."

Stitch stared at her for a moment and when he gave no indication of asking what the question was, the Councilwoman proceeded, "Have you been in touch with Jumba since his disappearance?"

Stitch shook his head and said, "No, I haven't. None of us have heard anything about him or from him at all since he disappeared. Why?"

The Grand Councilwoman's face soured a bit and said, "This is most troubling."

She turned away from Stitch and paced away a few steps before turning back to Stitch and saying, "Recently, a relatively unknown organization began to appear on Galactic Security's radar, calling themselves the Hand of Ahktok. At first, we treated them as we would any would be criminal organization…However…"

The Councilwoman's face became visibly concerned as she said, "When one of our strike squads successfully raided a black market shipment of goods, bound for one of the more known bases of the group, we found a disturbing find. A vast majority of the goods in the containers were DNA samples, tissue samples, organic compounds, cryo stasis components, and barrels of nutrient rich liquid solutions, commonly used in cloning vats."

Stitch felt his heart skip a beat as he saw wear the councilwoman was going with this. She noticed the change in his appearance and said, "Yes, we too believe that Jumba either joined, or was forced to join, this organization, and has been using his extensive skill in genetics to create them an army of super soldiers."

Stitch mind was processing this information at a burning speed as he worked out what she said, a thousand different questions coming to mind. He finally settled on one and asked, "Have you attacked them yet? Tried to stop them?"

He saw the answer forming in her eyes before she'd even opened her mouth and he could tell it was going to be bad news. She shook her head and said, "We tried…but after we found that shipment, the organization and every single one of its members vanished from known space entirely. We have been running searches near constantly in every quadrant of the galaxy and we haven't found so much of an atom of them."

Stitch frowned worriedly, if this organization truly had their hands on Jumba and had vanished into the ether…they could be anywhere, attack at any time. The Councilwoman seemed to pickup on his train of thought and she said, "I know Stitch…it worries me too. I have considered placing a blockade around this planet, to hopefully give it some protection should the worst ever happen. I don't know how much this would help though, and I know that Earth is not yet ready for alien intervention..."

As she said this, Lilo came up on them, rubbing her eyes wearily as she said, "Stitch, why'd you leave?"

She caught sight of the councilwoman and started with surprise as she hastily greeted her. The Grand Councilwoman held up an arm and said, "I was simply discussing a matter with Stitch. I believe that I have covered everything though."

Stitch looked back at her and asked, "Are you sure?"

The Grand Councilwoman nodded pointedly at Lilo, making it clear that she did not want to discuss matters further in front of her. The Grand Councilwoman bowed politely to Lilo and made to leave. As she went, Stitch opened his mouth to say something, but as he did, his ears perked up and swiveled forwards. A high pitched whistling was coming towards them, growing louder with each passing second. He looked up at the sky and focused his vision, zooming in on the sky above. Seeing nothing but the clouds, he shifted his vision to thermal vision and saw it. A massively large metal pod hurtling through the atmosphere at incredible velocity. Stitch went wide eyed and calculated the trajectory of the falling pod. To his horror, he saw it was going to slam directly into the Councilwoman.

He pushed Lilo back and sprinted forward on all fours, lunging forwards and tackling the Councilwoman out of the way. An instant later, he felt the massive weight of the pod impact him and pin him to the ground. The Grand Councilwoman got to her feet and turned angrily towards where Stitch was. Only to see a massive grey steel drop pod sitting before her, smoking lightly from the heat of reentry. Just behind the pod she could see Lilo running quickly over to them and she realized with a jolt that Stitch had pushed her out of the way. Steam hissed from around the door of the drop pod and The Grand councilwoman raised a hand and said, "Lilo! Stop!"

A second later, the door of the pod dropped to the ground with a heavy thud and out stepped three hulking, bear like creatures. Each of them carried a sizable rifle of a make she had never seen before. They somewhat resembled Stitch, but only in their eyes, head, and general build. They wore thick set metal armor that covered their body completely and each of them had a lethal looking knife strapped to their legs.

They all starred at The Councilwoman with a cold, murderous look and as one, all three raised their rifles to a firing position. The Councilwoman moved first. A sudden, explosive surge of energy coursed through her body, causing her clothes to tear away as she blasted a wave off energy at the middle of the aliens. His armor crunched from the impact and he was sent sailing through the metal of the pod, skidding across the sand with a glowing hole in his chest. Lilo screamed and jumped away from the body while the other two alien aggressors backed away slightly. The Grand councilwoman, her body aglow with strange energy floated off the ground, holding herself regally as she said, "I am not known as the GRAND Councilwoman for nothing!"

The aliens opened fire on her and she threw up an energy barrier, the lethal bolts of plasma bouncing off and flying away into the trees. The Councilwoman scowled and grabbed one aliens with her power, sending the other one flying into the pod as well. She looked at the alien in her hold and closed her fist, his body crunching as bone and muscle was squashed into a tight ball, lavender blood pouring from every orifice as she dropped the ruined corpse to the sand below her. She looked at the last alien, who was climbing out of the pod and caused the pod to flatten suddenly, cutting the alien in half with one quick motion. She flicked the pod off into the sea to reveal Stitch, unconscious in the sandy crater the drop pod had caused. Lilo came running up, sliding down into the impact crater and lifting Stitch's head with great difficulty, trying to waken him. The Councilwoman looked up into the sky and said, "We don't have much time. More will be coming."  
She looked back at Lilo and said, "Wake him quickly if you can. If you cannot, then leave him and flee for the ship that I came in. It's over by your house."

Lilo looked about ready to say something to the councilwoman but she had turned away. In an instant, the Grand Councilwoman blasted away into the sky, charging up energy into a small glowing ball before launching it, blasting away several more drop pods that had just peeked through the clouds. Lilo shook Stitch and called his name repeatedly, but he wouldn't be roused. As another drop pod slammed onto the beach away from them, Lilo became desperate and resorted to slapping Stitch. She didn't accomplish anything more than hurting her hand, his skin and fur merely ruffling from each impact. She began to cry in fear as the drop pod opened and more of the aliens stepped out from within. Without Stitch, or the Councilwoman, she was completely helpless against these beasts. They knew it too, they pointed at her and they began walking over to her, their weapons resting idly on their hips as they moved. She turned back to Stitch and screamed, "Stitch! Please! Wake Up Please!"

She shook him more, tears of fear rolling down her cheeks as she begged for Stitch to wake. But he didn't, he continued to lie there, unconscious. For a single moment, she feared that he may be dead, but that fear was replaced by another as the meaty hands of the lead alien wrapped around her neck, pulling back out of the crater as she let out a choked scream. The alien holding her shifted his grip to hold her around her waist. As he did so, the other two seemed be talking to each other, their voices deep and guttural. The language she knew not, but she could easily gather what they intended. One of the aliens gripped at her breasts, squeezing them painfully as he spoke to his companion nodding.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she aimed a kick at the alien. He was fast though, faster than she would have thought possible, her foot was caught easily by his hand and he shook a finger at her. The one holding her resumed the groping of her breasts while the other one looped his fingers around her pants, tugging on them. In one swift movement the fabric came free, leaving her completely exposed to the aliens. She sobbed heavily as one of them moved forward to take position. She gave one final desperate scream of Stitch's name and finally, he woke. As the alien moved in, a blue blur flew from the impact crater and threw itself into a flying drop kick, his feet slamming against the one poised to rape Lilo.

The alien collapsed forward and landed on Lilo before rolling to the side to meet this new attacker. The alien who had been restraining Lilo tossed her aside, causing her to roll in the sand as he jumped to his feet. Bruised, but grateful to be free, Lilo lifted herself up painfully to observe the battle. Stitch's eyes were filled with a murderous rage, his full alien form now on display as he eyed each of his opponents. He was outnumbered, but certain that he could take them on. The alien to his immediate left fired a few shots of plasma at him and Stitch dropped into a ball and rolled forward, springing from the roll and slashing at the aliens face with his venomous spines as he somersaulted through the air. The alien stepped back, clutching at his bleeding face as Stitch punched forward at the alien's exposed throat. The Alien caught Stitch's fist, revealing that the wound was nowhere near as severe as it appeared. The alien uppercutted Stitch in the gut and sent him flying towards one of his companions, who jumped with surprising nimbleness and roundhouse kicked Stitch, sending him face-planting into the ground with brutal force.

Stitch staggered to his feet and looked back towards his attackers. They each tossed their guns to the side and flexed, preparing for the melee to come. Stitch sprinted forwards and slid across the ground spraying sand towards each of them. To save their sight, they all covered their eyes and Stitch sprang from the slide to flip over the middle alien. He punched at the back of the alien and staggered him forwards before turning to meet his next attacker. The large alien's fist slid across Stitch's shoulder as Stitch grabbed the arm with his upper arms and jumped upwards, kicking mightily at the elbow joint. He heard the bone shattered as he pulled the forearm backwards and with his momentum threw the alien across the beach. The third alien surged forward with great speed and punched Stitch square in the face, causing Stitch to stumble backwards. He was more prepared for this strike, but the sheer force of the hit caused stars to appear in his eyes.

Stitch couldn't easily defeat these beasts with his bare hands. Thinking quickly, Stitch rolled into the next oncoming punch and swiped at the knife strapped to the alien's leg. With deft movements, Stitch sliced up into the creatures back and sprang to the side, slicing through the alien's spine and causing him to drop to the ground, screaming. Stitch turned to meet the next attack head on. The alien who's arm he had broken lunged forward with his own knife. Stitch was shocked to see the broken arm was mended and that momentary surprise caused the alien to score a hit, his knife slashing painfully across Stitch's shoulder. Stitch skipped back, his muscle's clamping on the wound to stop blood loss and he leapt forwards. His opponent seemed to be able to predict each move Stitch made to combat him, their contest becoming a blur of blade and sparks as they swung viciously at each other. Stitch felt he may be getting the upper hand when a heavy boot kicked him in the side, sending him sprawling into the dirt. He looked up in time to roll away from the stab thrown at his chest and he rolled to his feet. Stitch felt seriously worried now.

The alien, who's spine he had just severed, was standing, as though nothing had happened. Behind him, Stitch saw the third alien making for Lilo, who was backing away across the sand. Stitch's nose flared as he barreled after him. The aliens attempted to stop him, earning him another long cut across his side. He ignored it and charged forwards. If a crippling injury couldn't stop them, then only a fatal one would. As Stitch got close, he leapt forwards and his eyes went wide. The alien turned so fast that Stitch barely had time to register the threat. Only sheer luck saved Stitch as he slid down the blade of the Alien's dagger, the point protruding out of his back. The knife had missed his vital organs by a mere inch, but even still, his blood poured freely from around the blade. The alien gave him a smug look, that turned into terror as Stitch stabbed the knife in his hands into the aliens throat. Stitch twisted as the alien let go of the knife and using his other arms, pulled himself around the alien's torso, dragging the knife with him. The alien's head rolled off his shoulders and Stitch flipped onto his feet, staggering as he landed. He looked back at Lilo, and he could see the fear in her eyes, the worry for his life.

Stitch grabbed the knife and pulled it free, his muscle's clamping shut around his wound to staunch the blood-flow. He turned to the other two Aliens, holding a knife in each hand. They charged forwards and Stitch leapt up at the last possible moment, swinging the knives in an arc and lopping off the head of one alien before turning and throwing both knives through the head and heart of the third. The last body fell to the ground and lay motionless, the battle finally over. Stitch held his bleeding torso with his lower arms as he moved over to Lilo. He tried not to look at her body, as she was naked from the waist down and her shirt was torn. He smiled a bit and asked, "Are you alright?"

Lilo rolled onto her hands and knees and crawled over to Stitch before saying, "Stitch! You're hurt!"

Stitch moved to wave her away when he screamed as a bolt of plasma flew through his shoulder. His left arm hung limply at his side as he turned around to see the last Alien he thought he had killed, pulling the knife from his head, holding a rifle in his hands. Stitch let go of his torso and picked up Lilo before sprinting away at break neck speed. The alien invasion was visible everywhere as they entered into town, the alien's shooting wildly at every moving thing in sight. More than a few of his cousin's lie dead in the street, killed in an attempt to protect their home.

Stitch tried not to think about them as he made his way through the slaughter, following the shouted directions of Lilo and making for their home. In minutes, he was rounding the turn to their home, and to his utter relief, saw none of the alien's there yet. He ran towards the ship and as he got near he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Skidding to a stop, he turned to see Nani, kneeling on the ground beside the ship, a smoking hole in her side. Lilo struggled out of Stitch's arms and ran forwards, dropping down beside her sister. Nani looked up at Lilo and said, "Take him…"

She thrust a wrapped bundle into Lilo's arm's and she saw that it was Kei, her nephew, curled up in the blankets. Lilo looked at Nani with tears in her eyes and said, "No, you're coming with us! You have to!"

Nani grabbed Lilo's shoulders and said, "Lilo! Listen to me! I can't come with you…I…I would only slow you down…"

She grimaced and grabbed her side and said, "Listen to me Lilo…You have to move on, you have to leave…I'll always be in your ohana, no matter what."

She looked over at the wounded Stitch and said, "Take care of her…"

Stitch walked forwards and grabbed Lilo by the shoulder's pulling her back as Lilo resisted, screaming for Nani as more of the aliens rounded the corner. Lilo saw Nani mouth, "I love you." An instant before a field of blue lasers engulfed her. Lilo screamed and turned away towards the space ship as Stitch half dragged her up the ramp of the ship. He pressed the emergency close button on the ramp as one of the alien's was making his way up it and the sudden closing of the ramp cut him cleanly in half. Once inside, Stitch sat Lilo into a chair and hopped into the pilot's seat, engaging the engines and shields before blasting off into the air.

Stitch nimbly maneuvered the ship as fired shots from the alien's below attempted to bring him down and as he entered the outer atmosphere, he saw a blockade of alien ships. Stitch manually overrode the hyper jump safety systems and even as he dodged enemy fire he threw the switch the moment the engines were primed. In an instant, the blur of hyperspace engulfed the ship and they were finally out of danger. Stitch sighed heavily, activating the autopilot, programming it for the nearest alien world. With that done, he turned the seat to look a Lilo. Lilo was sitting there, sobbing as she quietly attempted to calm the crying Kei. She looked up at Stitch and he could see her sorrow slowly grow into fear. He wondered why for a brief moment until he stood up and promptly fell forwards, supporting himself with his one good arm. As the thrill of the fight faded from him, the wounds on his body loosened. His lavender colored blood leaked out from the cuts and holes in his body, dripping onto the floor. He looked up at Lilo, seeing her terrified face one last time as he succumbed to his injuries and fell to the floor unconscious.

**Tell me what you guys think. Chapter two is coming**


End file.
